


A Love, Unmade

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Series: Gifted Prompts [6]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Light Angst, Love Confessions, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 06:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15790632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: Everywhere you went, almost everybody was talking about the upcoming celebration. And to you, it was plain torture. Thorin Oakenshield was getting married tomorrow and your heart was breaking. You had been in love with him for a very long time, and for the longest time you had hope that he felt something for you in turn. Alas, it seemed that it was not to be.





	A Love, Unmade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theimaginesyouneveraskedfor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor/gifts).



> Honest to God, I tried giving this story a happy ending. But I couldn't do it without Thorin being too out of character and making him a douche, so sorry.

You were at your wits end.

Everywhere you went, almost everybody was talking about the upcoming celebration. And to you, it was plain torture. Thorin Oakenshield was getting married tomorrow and your heart was breaking. You had been in love with him for a very long time, and for the longest time you had hope that he felt something for you in turn. Alas, it seemed that it was not to be.

Months after being crowned, the announcement came that Thorin would wed the daughter of a councilor. Arndís had been the lucky lady. You had cried in your room that day, all your dreams of one day marrying Thorin vanishing. And you were honest enough to say that you selfishly hope that the engagement would be broken, but with every passing day, all your hopes turned to ash. It was such a pain, having Thorin so close and yet so far away. He was too honorable, he would not call off the wedding now you knew. And he was too duty-bound to know that he needed heirs of his own body.

Yes, both Fili and Kili were there, both of them ready to step up should Mahal decreed it so. But you knew very well that Thorin wanted a family of his own, had always done so. He had enjoyed helping his sister with his nephews and you knew he view it as practice for when he had his own children. 

And you so desperately wanted to be their mother. But all the signs were against it.

And there was no escaping the fact that the wedding would take place tomorrow, the only place where you could get some respite was your home. You lived alone, your parents had preferred to remain at Moria. And now, it seemed that you would be moving there too. Specially after tomorrow, you didn't think you could handle seeing the progression of Thorin's marriage. At least, you'll be away for a while, until the wound healed enough.

Your friends had been by your side tirelessly. Some had even encouraged you to speak to Thorin, to tell him the truth of your feelings. You both were friends, they reasoned, at least he would listen to you and maybe given you a chance. But you had not done so. Every time you were meant to say something, you'd freeze and the words would not come up.

And you wished that you could be selfish enough, brave enough, but you still could not bring yourself to do anything. But now? Now you felt like you owed Thorin that much, he would eventually find out that you were going back to Moria, so it was now or never. And whatever happened, you would accept it.

So, you took a deep breath and went off to look for Thorin. It wasn't too late, so maybe his office would be the best place to look for him and you hope he'd be there, you didn't want to be in his private chambers, that would only make it worst. And it seemed that luck was on your side, Thorin was still in his office.

You took a deep breath and announced yourself. Whatever may be, may be.

You found Thorin behind his desk, back turned to you, looking out of the window that overlooked the interior of the palace. You closed the door behind you, unwilling to let the guards at the door listen to your conversation.

Thorin turned around and gave you a smile, your heart clenched. He was so very handsome and looked so at peace. And now here you were to destroy it. It made you feel terrible. But you had to do it, for the sake of your sanity at least, you had to tell him how you feel.

"(Y/N), my old friend, what brings you here?" He motioned to a chair opposite his.

 _Mahal give me strength_ , you thought. "I... well, I am here because there is something I must tell you Thorin." You looked down for a moment, trying to gather your strength, clutching your hands together so they would not shake.

He gave you a curious look and nodded at you. "What it is old friend, is something bothering you? If so, tell me, can I help you?"

You gulped, it was now or never. Your throat was dry and you looked down, unable to make the confession you were about to looking at him. "Thorin, there is no easy way for me to tell you this. So here it goes. We have been friends for years on end, but I must confess, that I love you." You looked up fast enough to catch his surprise, his eyes had widened and his mouth was partially opened. "So I was hoping you’d realize you made a mistake."

"A mistake?" His voice was small.

You swallowed and gave a small nod. "Yes, a mistake. Because I'm selfish. I'm terrible and I wanted you to love me." Your eyes began to cloud with tears, you tried and failed to blink them away, so you quickly rubbed your eyes. "I wanted to be someone that mattered to you."

"You matter to me, Y/N! Never think so otherwise..."

You didn't let him finish. "Yes, we are friends Thorin, I imagine I matter to you the same way another friend matters. But as I said, I'm selfish and perhaps, even a greedy. I wanted your love. But I know I will never have it. So forgive me, forgive me if this ruins our friendship. But I could not remain silent any longer. I will respect your decision whatever that is, no matter how much it hurts."

He gave you a measuring look, sighed and looked away. "Y/N, you know as well as I that I am a King. I owe myself to my people. And I have made a promise to Arndís and I cannot break it on the eve of our wedding. Forgive me old friend, forgive that I was never aware of your feelings. Perhaps, had you spoken earlier, we could have walked another path. But it is too late now. Forgive me." His voice was firm.

You wiped your tears away, "No, it is you who ought to forgive me. I put you in a terrible place. I was never brave enough to tell you how I felt. I let you go without realizing I had done so." You took a calming breath. "But I want you to know, that I will not meddle in your marriage, I will wish you naught but happiness. You deserve it after so many hardships. But I will leave Erebor for a while. I need to lick my wounds in peace."

He gave a respectful nod, "As you wish old friend. But know that Erebor will always be open to you, it will always be your home."

"Thank you Thorin," your voice was soft. "And thank you for still being my friend."

He gave you a soft sad smile, "We will always be friends Y/N."

"I will leave you now, you have quite the day tomorrow; you should rest. You will want to look your best." You stood from your chair and gave Thorin a bow. "Melhekhul, goodnight."

You left with your head held high. It was only in the privacy of your home that you wept.

**Author's Note:**

> Melhekhul: My king.


End file.
